Pyjama party
by Larm
Summary: Une simple image donne parfois des idées. Et lui donner le son est parfois une jolie chose non ?


Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi si ce n'est les pyjamas...

****

**_ Cette histoire peut etre considérée comme une "suite" de Trou noir mais je n'y fais aucune référence. A vous de voir. Bonne lecture._**

**__**

**_Yohina, ChtiteElfie et Cltho, merci pour vos reviews, c'est trop gentil de votre part. _**

**__**

**Pyjama party.**

C'était une soirée comme les autres. Que tout le monde aurait considéré comme normale pour des adolescents de 15 ans. Sauf que les cinq ados en pyjama étaient loin, très loin même d'être normaux. Après tout, les G-Boys n'étaient pas censés être classés dans la section "normalit".

Tout les cinq en pyjamas jaunes, avec leur numéro et la tête de leur Gundams respectifs dessus, ils buvaient chacun du café dans des tasses numérotées elles aussi de 1 à 5, tranquillement en train de parfaire le plan d'une énième mission envoyée par les Mads.

L'idée des pyjamas était de Duo, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Il les avait fait faire sur mesure, puis avait demandé à Sally un cours de couture, à sa grande honte et à l'hilarité de l'infirmière. Le deuxième pilote avait donc, en secret, fait et cousu les numéros et les têtes de Gundams, puis avait attendu Noël avec impatience. Il avait fait en sorte de tout terminer à temps, et avait réussi.

_Flash-Back…_

Le soir de Noël, les quatres autres pilotes avaient découvert le cadeau de Duo, lui-même déjà habillé de son propre pyjama. Duo avait changé la texture de chaque pyjama, même si la couleur et la forme restait la même : soie pour Wufei, coton pour Trowa, un mélange de laine douce et de synthétique pour Quatre (particulièrement frileux, son pyjama était plus épais que ceux de ses amis), pour lui-même, acrylique (un mélange particulièrement doux), et enfin pour Heero, Duo avait poussé le vice jusqu'à faire le bas du pyjama en spandex, et le haut dans le même tissu synthétique que ses débardeurs.

Particulièrement fier de lui, Duo s'était vu récompensé par la mise presque immédiate des pyjamas. Quatre lui avait sauté dessus pour les serrer dans ses bras et le remercier, et avait vite fait sauté les boutons de sa veste pour l'enfiler (faisant par la même occasion rougir les oreilles de Trowa qui revenait d'avoir mis le sien), et Wufei, après avoir contemplé son propre vêtement en se questionnant sur la marche à suivre pendant de longues minutes, s'était levé et était allé l'enfiler dans sa chambre. Le problème venait de Heero.

Celui-ci tenait encore son paquet presque encore emballé, et tremblait. Tremblait. Heero Yuy. TREMBLAIT. Duo s'était alors senti obligé d'expliquer son geste :

- Je vous ai offert ses pyjamas parce que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Je vous considère comme mes amis, et même… Même une sorte de famille. On forme un groupe, une équipe, et je voulais que vous sachiez que je tiens à vous. A vous tous…

- Tu sais, Duo, pour moi, vous êtes tous là. Vous avez une place spéciale dans mon cœur, et mon Uchûu no Kokoro n'a fait que renforcer mes sentiments envers vous tous. Merci pour ton cadeau, Duo.

- Quatre a raison. Même si je n'ai pas pour habitude de montrer ce genre de choses, j'aurais du mal à vivre sans vous, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille, comme sur L5. Quoiqu'un peu plus bruyante…

- Le cirque était devenu ma famille, Catherine ma sœur, mais vous avez pris une place trop importante dans ma vie pour que vous ne fassiez pas non plus partie de cette famille-là. Je me sens mieux quand je vous vois que quand vous êtes loin de moi. Je m'inquiète pour vous, chose que je ne ferais pas pour des personnes que je n'aime pas.

Heero n'avait pas bougé. Il avait seulement tremblé un peu plus fort. Puis s'était brusquement levé pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, le paquet toujours dans les bras. Duo n'avait su que dire ou que faire. Il avait fallu que Quatre se lève, secoue son meilleur ami et le pousse dans les traces d'Heero. Duo était resté longtemps figé devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le pilote de Wing, mais avait fini par tenter une approche en douceur : il avait ouvert le battant le plus doucement possible, et était entré dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'était approché à pas de loup du lit de Heero, lorsqu'un rayon de lune avait éclairé celui-ci. Les mains crispées sur le paquet qu'il tenait serré fort contre lui, le Soldat Parfait se balançait convulsivement d'avant en arrière, même pas conscient des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

- On ne m'a jamais offert de cadeau de Noël… On m'a toujours considéré comme une machine… et je viens d'apprendre que je fais partie de votre "famille"… Que je compte pour vous… Que j'ai une place quelque part… Si vous saviez ce que je ressens quand je suis avec vous… Je me sens tellement bien… En sécurité… Duoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Ce gémissement, cette plainte désespérée avait sorti Duo de la torpeur dans laquelle les paroles d'Heero l'avait plongé. Il s'était approché de son ami et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, bien qu'il eut pensé un instant qu'elles l'avaient lâchement abandonné. Il avait murmuré longtemps à l'oreille d'Heero combien ils l'appréciaient tous, qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, qu'il était important pour eux, et qu'il n'était pas une machine, qu'il avait le droit d'avoir des sentiments, des émotions, qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux et libre, que le Soldat Parfait n'avait pas besoin d'être là tout le temps, tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se calme et que ses larmes se tarissent.

- Ça va mieux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero, tu as le droit de vivre…

- Merci…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, tu sais. C'est normal…

- Peut-être…

- Bon, tu le mets, mon cadeau ?

Heero avait presque sauté dedans, puis avait serré Duo dans ses bras avec une tendresse insoupçonnable chez lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, tel qu'on ne le reconnaissait plus, il s'était précipité dans le salon en tirant son ami par la main, là où les trois autres attendaient. Heero leur avait sauté dessus pour les serrer à leur tour contre lui. Il avait laissé un Quatre Raberba Winner tout guilleret à cause de son empathie, un Trowa Barton tellement étonné qu'il avait relevé sa mèche pour observer son ami avec des yeux trops grands pour paraître normaux, et un Chang Wufei traumatisé.

_Fin du Flash-Back…_

Depuis ce jour de Noël, Heero était devenu méconnaissable : rieur, presque toujours souriant, il ne reprenait un peu de sérieux que devant les professeurs, surtout J, et pendant les missions, pour le perdre aussitôt le dernier rapport tapé. Heero Yuy était devenu le véritable adolescent qu'il aurait du être depuis longtemps.

Depuis ce jour de Noël, chaque fois qu'il étaient ensemble,et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ils mettaient leur pyjama qu'ils ne portaient jamais seul, mais toujours réunis, et qu'ils traînaient partout avec eux. Ces soirées, ou plutôt ces pyjama party se terminaient presque invariablement en bataille d'oreillers, conduite par Duo et Heero qui riaient comme des malades, vite rejoints par Quatre qui savait taper là où ça il fallait, puis par Trowa dont les coups assomaient tant ils étaient forts, et enfin par Wufei qui, après avoir grommelé que par Nataku, ils étaient pire que des gamins, se prenait souvent un coup de polochon par Duo, et au son retentissant de "MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", le coursait partout dans le but de l'assomer avec l'oreiller un peu trop souvent tendu nonchallement par Heero, qui après subissait les boutades de Duo, pour finir par en rire tous les deux.

Depuis ce jour de Noël, ils étaient une famille…


End file.
